Conductors are one of the basic elements of electrical circuits. They are expected to convey electrical signals from one end to another. Modern manufacturing processes are expected to manufacture fault free conductors that may be relatively long but have a small cross section. Conductors can exhibit discontinuities that may be extremely small and thus are very hard to detect and require very long inspection sequences to be detected.
There is a growing need to evaluate the conductivity of a conductor in a fast and reliable manner.